


PRINCESS

by ayumihayashi



Series: 127 lovers (taeil's harem) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dom Moon Taeil, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oppa Kink, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Skirts, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, it's sweet tbh, kinda????, small dick johnny again yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: It was addicting, the way Youngho could turn into a mess with a simple touch. Taeil loved how easy it was to rile him up, to turn him on and make him want more and more with each touch and words.or: Youngho likes wearing skirts and Taeil shows his pretty princess how much he loves him.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 127 lovers (taeil's harem) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989607
Kudos: 59





	PRINCESS

**Author's Note:**

> you might recognize this fic from 'wrapped around my finger', i decided to delete that one and post the chapters individually because i kinda knew the next updates wouldn't have been soon and i didn't want to leave the fic unfinished so for now im posting the chapters alone and might make it into a series instead!! hope u will understand!!
> 
> hytori xx

Youngho him, is one of the cutest thing Taeil ever saw. His strong desire to please and be praised constantly was something Taeil will never get over. It was shocking at first when they started this. Someone as confident and strong as Youngho being reduced to a small whining and sobbing mess was not what Taeil expected but he did not mind, in fact, he loved it. It wasn’t new that Youngho enjoyed attention and compliments, but taking it further was thrilling. Taeil had total control over Youngho and the younger absolutely loved it.

The younger is wearing a short white skirt with a pretty pastel pink lace bralette and matching panties, laying on their bed with his legs spread open for Taeil to see his cute yet pathetic small cock, already hard and leaking a little bit of precum. It wasn’t Youngho’s first time wearing things like that, actually, the younger had a pretty big collection that he kept hidden in a box deep inside his closet.

“You’re so beautiful, the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen,” he whispers. Shyness floods him when Taeil looks at him, eyes filled with lust. He runs his hands on Youngho’s thick thighs, pushes the skirt, up, _up, up_ to the waist. Youngho’s knees spread apart even more under the teasing touch, Taeil effectively building expectation by moving his hands up, so close to the younger’s cock without fully touching it. Youngho was feeling lightheaded already, breath coming quick and ragged out of his mouth, his chest heaving.

It was addicting, the way Youngho could turn into a mess with a simple touch. Taeil loved how easy it was to rile him up, to turn him on and make him want more and more with each touch and words. There was something about Youngho willing to let himself be _loved, cherished,_ _controlled,_ that had Taeil completely addicted.

“So big and strong yet you look so small. You like that, don’t you?” he asked, voice low and hands playing with the edges of the small lace fabric covering Youngho’s cock. “You love being my pretty little princess, hm?” Youngho nods, words stuck in his throat.

Taeil starts leaving kisses all over the younger’s collarbone, soft lips dragged over the warm skin. He was determined to kiss every single inch of Youngho’s body. He buries his face in Youngho’s exposed neck, kisses, licks along the line of his throat. Youngho sucked in a breath at a particularly sensitive spot. Taeil’s lips trace a path downwards until his lips are met with the rough fabric of the bralette. Pushing the fabric out of the way, he doesn’t waste time biting and nibbling on the younger’s nipple.

“Taeil," he whimpers, throwing his head back and moaning, loud. Taeil slid his hand up his waist, slowly caressing the skin there, he stops playing with Youngho’s nipple and murmurs, “God, do you even know how beautiful you are?”

Youngho knows he is beautiful, he is pretty confident with his looks and spends a lot of time trying to look presentable each day but hearing it from someone else, especially Taeil, always made his cheeks turn pink so easily, leaving him stuttering. A gentle finger under his chin makes him look up at Taeil. Big wide eyes waiting for what was about to come next. He can feel the heat in his face, spreading out and down his chest. Taeil is looking at him with those dark eyes that made him feel so small each time.

Taeil ran his fingers through Youngho’s dark brown hair only to pull on it and press his lips against Youngho’s soft plump ones. The kiss is slow, intoxicating, Youngho let Taeil take control immediately. Letting him bite his bottom lip and deepening the kiss. Fingers ghosting over the inside of his thighs, slowly inching up to play with the hem of the panties, pulling it away and letting it snap back in place. Youngho whines and bucks his hips up, hands gripping Taeil’s arms. The blonde finally places a hand over the younger’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze, making Youngho close his thighs shyly.

The sound of lips against lips, the soft touches, slow and gentle. The two of them enjoying each other's presence, desire and neediness overwhelming them. Taeil’s want to make it all about Youngho and the desperation running through Youngho’s body. They are both achingly hard, but not really in a rush, more focused on being together than getting off.

In those moments, Taeil knew it would not take long for Youngho to actually come. It was impressive in some ways, how the older could praise and touch Youngho and it would turn him on so much. Sometimes coming untouched. It was Taeil’s favourite thing to do, whispering all the filthy stuff he would do and watch his precious princess squirm around, whining and looking at Taeil with those big wet puppy eyes.

“M-mommy,” Youngho hiccups, “Taeil, _please_.”

“Please what?” he purrs in Youngho’s ear, breath hot. His hand starts to pull the panties down, enough to free his poor leaking cock, using his thumb to tease the slit. Youngho chokes on a moan.

“Wanna cum,” his princess says, beginning to tremble underneath him. “Make me cum, p-please.”

Taeil smirks, hand wrapping around his cock completely. His hand fits perfectly around Youngho’s pathetic dick. The brown haired boy gasps, jump under the hot touch. Pupils blown and mouth slightly agape as a shaky breath escapes him. He slowly began to move his hand, dragging his palm gently over his cock, making the boy whine in pleasure. The blonde pushes Youngho’s fluffy hair away from his forehead with his free hand before grabbing a fistful of hair, pulling on it harshly, making his princess yelp in pain.

The sensations are amazing, exhilarating. Sending shivers down Youngho’s spine, making him breathe hard. It’s cute, the way he is already a mess for Taeil. He is just so sensitive and Taeil loves it. He picks up his pace, twists his hand around the head of Youngho’s cock, gets him writhing and breathless underneath him, looking smaller than ever.

“Hyung, I’m going to- I’m going to cum,” Youngho says, blushing even more than he had been already at having to admit it so soon. He’s pink all down his neck and chest, heat-flushed and needy.

“I know baby,” Taeil says, chuckling, and the hand in his hair slides down to one of Youngho’s thigh. The tips of his fingers gently tracing the skin there as Youngho keeps making the most delicious, sinful sounds, sobbing under Taeil’s sweet touch, hiding behind his own hand and shaking with every breath and every touch.

“But do you deserve it? Is my pretty princess good enough to deserve to cum?” he slows down his hand, giving Youngho’s cock a long squeeze with a playful smirk on his lips, watching the slight panic rise in Youngho.

The younger whine loudly, pouting at Taeil, “I do! I was so g-good! Please oppa.” One of his hands is holding Taeil’s wrist, making sure he would not stop but the older slapped his hand away, dark eyes staring at Youngho. _A silent warning._

Taeil picked up his pace, his own hard cock straining his pants painfully. Youngho couldn’t do more than drool and sob, losing himself to the pleasure, moaning and whining loudly like he always does.

“You’re right, you’ve been so good today and I think you deserve to cum,” he kisses the inside of Youngho’s thigh, “Come on baby, you can cum.”

And Youngho does. Coming all over Taeil’s hand with a choked out moan, painting his skirt and stomach with so much cum. He feels weightless, his body not tense anymore and he can feel Taeil kissing him everywhere on his face, praises whispered sweetly in his ear.

But Taeil is still hard and Youngho is determined.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
